


i'm just gonna call you mine

by summernevercame



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Awkward Phone Conversations, BTW, Jealous sex, Just straight up porn, Kinda, M/M, Morning After, Porn, Rough Sex, also robert likes being called baby boy change my fUCKING MIND, and eats him out, bitch i dare you, but he wont admit it, clit is referred to as cock bc of bottom growth, dadsona forgets that hes meant to go to the gym to meet craig, he loves being called pet names, hes weak for that shit, its very soft, jealous robert, robert just wants love and affection, so he fucks him hard over the couch, soft tho, trans dadsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summernevercame/pseuds/summernevercame
Summary: “Guess it’s nice to see Craig though, huh. You guys went to college together?”“Yeah, it’s definitely nice to hang out with him again.” Elio said, unsure as to why Robert was suddenly taking an interest in it, or making small talk about it. Elio had been going to the gym with Craig almost every morning for around a month now.“You guys ever hook up?” He asked and it clicked.“No, Craig and I never hooked up.”Robert looked at him sceptically. “Right.”Elio tilted his head. “Why the sudden interest? Am I asking about your past flings?”“Maybe if I was suddenly best friends with them you would be.”“Robert.” Elio said softly, wiggling out of his embrace and crawling into his lap instead, gently cupping his face.Robert huffed and looked away.“You don’t have to be jealous, baby.” He murmured, pressing a soft line of kisses along the stubble on Robert’s jaw.“I’m not jealous.” He argued, mouth set in a hard line as he refused to look at Elio.





	i'm just gonna call you mine

Robert was sitting on the couch when Elio got home, engrossed in something or other on the tv. Elio threw his bag down by the door and pulled his shirt up over his head, glancing up as Robert muted the tv. 

“How was the gym?” He asked, letting his eyes linger over Elio’s now exposed torso. 

“It was good.” Elio said, stretching his arms out in front of him. “I think I’m gonna grab a shower though, I feel gross.”

“Come over here.” Robert said gruffly, and Elio hesitated, pouting; he really wanted to take a shower. 

He did as Robert asked, however, walking over to the couch and sitting down on it next to him. Robert slung an arm around his shoulder and said nothing for a few moments. 

“How was Craig?” He asked and Elio looked at him. 

“He was fine.” He said and Robert made a non committal noise. 

“You’ve been going to the gym a lot lately.”

“Gives me something to do with my time.” Elio said with a shrug.

“I could give you something to do with your time.” Robert replied and Elio huffed a laugh. 

“Oh, I bet you could.” He teased, shaking his head. 

“Guess it’s nice to see Craig though, huh. You guys went to college together?”

“Yeah, it’s definitely nice to hang out with him again.” Elio said, unsure as to why Robert was suddenly taking an interest in it, or making small talk about it. Elio had been going to the gym with Craig almost every morning for around a month now. 

“You guys ever hook up?” He asked and it clicked. 

“No, Craig and I never hooked up.”

Robert looked at him sceptically. “Right.”

Elio tilted his head. “Why the sudden interest? Am I asking about your past flings?”

“Maybe if I was suddenly best friends with them you would be.”

“Robert.” Elio said softly, wiggling out of his embrace and crawling into his lap instead, gently cupping his face. 

Robert huffed and looked away.

“You don’t have to be jealous, baby.” He murmured, pressing a soft line of kisses along the stubble on Robert’s jaw. 

“I’m not jealous.” He argued, mouth set in a hard line as he refused to look at Elio. 

“Come on, baby boy…” Elio hummed and Robert huffed again. 

“ _Don’t_ call me that.”

“But you like it.” Elio teased, sliding a hand around to cup the back of Robert’s head, gently playing with the hair there. 

Robert gave him a look. “I can promise you that I don’t.”

“And can you promise me that you’re not jealous?” He asked and Robert pursed his lips, making a small sound of annoyance and looking away again.

Elio smiled softly, peppering more little kisses over his face. 

“My love,” he murmured, gently kissing the corner of Robert’s lips. “You know I only have eyes for you.”

“Do I?” Robert asked and Elio frowned, pulling back a little to look at him. 

“You should.” He said and Robert sighed. 

“Sorry.” He said gruffly and Elio stroked the pad of his thumb over Robert’s cheek bone. 

“It’s alright. You like Craig though, don’t you?”

Robert shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Then don’t let that get messed up, okay? Craig is really _really_ not my type.”

“And what is your type?” He asked, meeting his eyes and Elio bit his lip, making a noise of deliberation. 

“Well… we could think back and remember that it was _you_ that I slept with on the first night I moved in.”

Robert’s lip quirked. “Oh yeah, and why was that?”

“Cause you’re so damn hot.” Elio said with a small pout. “You’re just so damn sexy, baby.”

“Don’t-“

“Ah ah, if you want me to stop baby boy you’ve gotta cut me some slack with baby, baby.”

Robert pursed his lips but didn’t argue. 

“We can both keep on pretending that I don’t know for a fact that you like it, and you can keep blushing prettily for me and whining about it every time I do.”

“I don’t whine.”

“Okay, baby.”

Robert huffed and glared at him. 

“Now where were we?” Elio asked with a smile. 

“I believe you were stroking my ego.”

“Ah.” Elio giggled, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Well, I’m definitely more into the rugged brooding types, I must say. Ones with cool leather jackets and facial hair that burns the insides of my thighs.”

Robert huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “Should’ve known you’d make this a sex thing.”

“Was this not always a sex thing? You asked me if I hooked up with Craig, not if I ever had feelings for him.”

“I guess.”

“Honey, I have never had feelings for Craig, and I have never had sex with him. However, I’m pretty damn in love with you, and I’d kind of like to be having sex with you constantly. So I don’t know what you’re worried about.”

“Yeah.” He said with a soft sigh as Elio gently stroked his face. “Sorry.”

“Are you gonna let me go and shower now?” Elio asked and Robert made a noise of deliberation, hands coming to rest on Elio’s hips as he shook his head.

“Nope.”

“No?” Elio asked as his lips quirked. 

“No, I’m gonna blow you.” He said and Elio swallowed. 

“Uh huh?”

“Uh huh.” Robert agreed. “Gonna bend you over the arm of this couch and I’m gonna make you beg for me.” He murmured and Elio shivered in his lap. 

Robert slid his hands around to cup Elio’s ass, giving it a soft squeeze as he leaned in to gently nip at his neck. 

“Can’t hurt to give you a little reminder.” He murmured as he but at Elio’s neck. “And Craig.” 

“Reminder of what?” Elio asked, already a little breathless in anticipation as he tilted his head to the side, fingers lacing into Robert’s hair. 

“Who you belong to.” He breathed, kissing up the column of his neck and working a mark into his skin that there was no way Elio would be able to hide when going out, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull Robert away. 

Elio breathed a soft moan, letting his eyes slip closed as Robert nipped and sucked at his skin, pinching and rolling it between his teeth until Elio was sure there was a nice deep bruise there. 

“You don’t wanna fuck me?” Elio asked, biting his lip and stroking Robert’s hair. “I could ride you right here.”

Robert huffed a breath against his throat, before moving to nibble at his ear lobe. “I told you, I wanna blow you.”

Elio whined out a soft moan as Robert slipped a hand beneath his waistband, cupping him through his underwear. 

“And by the feel of things, you want that too.” He murmured. “You’re already so wet.”

Elio shuddered, breathing a gentle whine and lightly rocking his hips against Robert’s hand. 

“I wanna make you cum with my mouth on your cock and my fingers in your hole, and then maybe- just _maybe_ if you ask me nicely enough, I’ll fuck you over this couch, too.”

Elio groaned, rocking his hips again, head falling forward. “Please.” He breathed and Robert hummed. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me?” He murmured, flipping them and pushing Elio against the arm of the couch, Elio gasping softly and nodding. 

“Yes- yes.” He whimpered, nodding as Robert pulled down his pants, sliding them off of his legs and tossing them across the room. 

Robert ran his hands over Elio’s back, gliding them over his hips and his ass, pulling his cheeks apart for a moment, before delivering a light slap to one of them. Elio bit his lip, gasping and Robert huffed out a small amused breath. 

“Look at you, baby.” He murmured, dragging his finger down through Elio’s folds, already wet with arousal and Elio whined softly. 

“Please…” He moaned softly, rocking his hips lightly, but Robert moved a hand to grip at his waist, holding him firmly in place. 

He took a few moments teasing him, lightly dragging the tip of a finger through his folds, carefully avoiding the head of his cock as he did so, before slowly pushing his finger into him. Elio groaned softly, head falling forward with a soft pleasured huff. 

Robert took a few moments working him open with a single finger, holding Elio’s hips in place as he tried to rock back against it and take him deeper inside. Robert slipped a second finger in eventually, and Elio groaned, whining softly as Robert fingered him open slowly, refusing to pick up the pace, sliding his fingers into him tantalisingly slowly, not giving him what he wanted. 

“Please…” Elio moaned softly. “Please, baby, please.”

“Tell me what you want.” Robert murmured. 

“Want you to blow me, please, you said you wanted to blow me…” He whined. 

Robert hummed noncommittally, shifting on the couch and positioning himself behind him, giving a teasing bite to the flesh of his ass, before nestling himself between his ass cheeks and licking a stripe right down to his cock. 

Elio groaned, shuddering and biting down hard on his lip. Robert flicked his tongue out over Elio’s cock a few times, before slipping his tongue between where his fingers were still steadily pumping into him and licking between them, pushing his tongue in alongside them. 

“F-fuck…” Elio moaned softly, whining and rocking his hips, and this time Robert didn’t make to stop him. Robert licked back to his cock, pressing the flat of his tongue over it a few times, before wrapping his lips around his shaft and sucking. “R-Robert, baby, god…” 

Robert had been working on getting Elio to be more vocal since they’d started doing this, since eighteen years of secretly jacking off while having a daughter in the house tended to get you in some habits. 

Robert liked making Elio moan for him, though, and never hesitated to tell him, never hesitated to make sure that he was doing everything he could to get Elio nice and loud for him, memorising each of his noises and learning from everything that he did to make it better for him every time. Elio had never had such an attentive lover, and it was killing him. Robert was just _so good_ at everything; with his mouth, with his tongue, his fingers, his _cock_. He was just so good. 

Robert let Elio rut his hips back against his face as he sucked him off, fingers quickly pumping into him, a third joining them not soon after, and Elio could feel the slick dripping down his thighs, cock swollen and hard as Robert laved his attention over it, sucking and nibbling and doing things with his tongue that had Elio’s toes curling as he panted hard. 

He was moaning Robert’s name under his breath like a mantra, again and again, as if it was keeping him grounded through the pleasure, as Robert fucked him quickly with his fingers, pushing in deep and curling them inside of him, each nip and press of his tongue to his cock making him gasp and whine. 

“I’m close-” He managed to choke out, cock already feeling oversensitive and he hadn’t even cum yet. 

Robert made a sound of acknowledgement, working him faster to his orgasm, and it only took a few moments for Elio to cum, his orgasm rolling over him in waves as he rocked his hips, gasping and groaning as he rode it out. Robert pulled away as Elio became too sensitive, and Elio noted that he hadn’t cleaned him up yet. 

Usually, Robert loved to clean him up, lap up every drop of Elio’s cum and slick until he was nice and clean again, loved to taste each drop and kiss Elio, slide his tongue into his mouth and make _sure_ he could taste himself on his tongue. But if Robert hadn’t cleaned him up yet, then that meant that he was planning on using his cum as lube. 

Elio moaned at the thought, shaking his hips a little in what he hoped was an enticing way and he heard Robert groan behind him. A smug smile formed on Elio’s face in satisfaction. 

“Please, baby.” He moaned, remembering what Robert had said. “I was good, wasn’t I? I was a good boy? Don’t I deserve your cock, honey? Please, I want it so badly.” 

“Fuck, Elio.” Robert huffed, a soft growl catching in his throat and he heard Robert pulling his pants off and then felt his cock sliding between his ass cheeks. 

“Please, please I want it.” Elio had no shame in begging, for begging Robert for what he wanted until he got it, and Robert usually had no qualms in giving it to him unless he was in a particularly teasing mood. 

It seemed thankfully though, that today was not one of those days. 

He felt Robert’s cock sliding through his slick folds, pressing against his entrance and finally sinking into him. They both moaned in unison as Robert finally pressed his cock inside of him, sinking slowly in until he was fully sheathed inside of him, balls resting against Elio’s ass and Elio groaned, clenching teasingly around him. 

Robert huffed a groan, gripping his hips tighter and pushing Elio further over the arm of the couch until Elio had to grab onto it to steady himself. 

“Fuck me.” Elio moaned and Robert didn’t need any more prompting, pulling his cock out of him, cock slipping out of him momentarily. Robert guided it back to his entrance, easily slipping back in between slick folds and he thrust deeply into him, grunting softly as his balls slapped against him again, just missing Elio’s cock and Elio groaned, bringing a hand between them. 

Robert groaned softly, letting Elio tease his cock for a few moments before pulling his arm away and holding it behind his back, Elio falling forward against the arm of the couch as he couldn’t support himself anymore. 

“No.” He murmured, and said nothing else as he pulled his cock back out and thrust back in. Hard. Elio yelped softly, tapering off into a soft breathy groan as Robert began to thrust steadily into him, slowly at first, mercifully letting Elio get used to it, still overly sensitive from his orgasm, but it was his cock more than anything, and Robert wasn’t letting him play with that right now. 

It was only a few thrusts before Robert picked up the pace, fucking into him hard and fast, grunting with each slap of his balls against him, Elio rocking his hips back, desperate for a little friction against his cock, his balls just missing each time. 

“Please…” He whimpered, groaning as Robert fucked into him quick and hard, gripping his hip tightly, other hand still holding his arm uncomfortably behind his back. 

“Please what?” Robert grunted, sliding his hand to grip the flesh of Elio’s ass cheek, giving a soft squeeze and then a soft slap, Elio giving a soft yelp. 

“M-my cock, please, please, touch me…” He begged softly, cock aching to be touched but Robert didn’t seem to care, focusing on fucking his cock hard and deep into him. 

“I already played with your cock, baby.” Robert said, slapping the flesh of his ass again and letting go of Elio’s arm and gripping both of his hips. 

“Please…” Elio whimpered, panting hard as Robert fucked into him. “Please, I was good, wasn’t I? Please…”

Robert huffed and slipped a hand underneath him to press his thumb hard over Elio’s cock, Elio gasped harshly, shuddering. 

“Oh fuck.” He moaned and Robert slowly began to rub his thumb in teasing circles, contrasting the harsh thrusts of his own cock, he was working Elio’s at a tantalising pace, slowly taking it between his thumb and his forefinger and jerking him off in a way that was so controlled for someone fucking into him so roughly. 

He only managed to keep that up for a little bit, however, clearly nearing his own orgasm as his thrusts got more erratic and he worked Elio’s cock quickly, Elio shuddering under his touch, quickly fucking his hips back against Robert’s cock in a way that he knew he’d be paying for later, and his back was gonna hurt like hell, but right now he didn’t care, just kept on fucking back against the thick length inside of him, so close to being tipped over the edge into another orgasm. 

“Gonna cum-” Robert warned with a soft groan, snapping his hips as he came, grunting as he emptied his load into Elio, thrusting into him again once, twice, and three times as he finished pumping his load into him, flicking his nail across Elio’s cock a few times before going back to quickly rubbing it and it only took a few moments for Elio to join him, gasping and moaning loudly as he came, thighs shaking and head falling forward, eyes screwed closed and lips parted as he moaned. 

They stayed connected like that for a good few moments, panting as they came down from it, and Elio whimpered softly as Robert slipped his softening length out of him, and he could feel his cum dripping out of him and down the insides of his thighs. 

Robert leaned down, dutifully lapping up the mixture of their cum, cleaning the insides of his thighs and dragging his tongue over his skin, moaning softly as he licked it up, lapping his tongue into Elio and getting as much as he could from inside of him, Elio whimpering at the overstimulation, hissing softly as Robert pressed his thumb teasingly to his cock, body jerking. He did it again and Elio cried out softly. 

“Stop it…” He whined, and Robert huffed an amused laugh against him, doing as he asked and then finally pulling away as he deemed Elio clean enough. 

He flopped down onto the couch and pulled Elio into his arms, Elio immediately melting against him and nestling his face into the crook of Robert’s neck and huffing a soft sated sigh. 

“You okay?” Robert murmured and Elio gave a soft sleepy hum, nodding. 

“Gonna be sore later.” He murmured and Robert stroked soft circles onto his hip with his thumb 

“I’m sorry, love.” He said, pressing a kiss to Elio’s forehead. 

“S okay.” Elio said with a small shrug. “Just cause I’m old now doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy rough sex. Just means I’m gonna ache a little more after.”

Robert breathed a small chuckle, before standing up, groaning as he did so and scooping Elio up into his arms. 

“Nap time, I think.” He said, carrying Elio into the bedroom and getting them into bed. “We should go out for dinner later.”

“Mm, like a date?” Elio asked with a sleepy smile as he snuggled against him. 

“Yeah, like a date.” Robert agreed, holding him close. “Then when we get home ‘m gonna make sweet love to you all goddamn night.”

Elio laughed softly, smiling against him. “Not sure I can handle that, but you can certainly try.”

Robert smiled, kissing his head. “Gonna kiss you all goddamn night if you can’t.”

“Good, you’d better.”

***

Elio was awoken the next morning with a start, his phone blaring from the side of the bed. He groaned sleepily, blindly reaching out for it and blearily looking at it. It was Craig. 

Robert grumbled beside him, tightening his hold from where he had an arm slung around Elio’s waist and pulled him closer against him. 

“Elio, bro, where are you?” Craig asked as he answered the phone and Elio blew out a breath, trying to comprehend being awake. 

“What time ‘s it?” He asked.

“Did you forget to set your alarm? I’m at the gym, bro.”

“Fuck.” Elio groaned. 

“Get off the goddamned phone.” Robert mumbled from beside him, burying his face in Elio’s neck.

“Rob with you?” Craig asked. 

“Mm.” Elio confirmed. “Yeah, I slept in. Can you um, give me half an hour?”

“Don’t go.” Robert mumbled against his skin, nuzzling him sleepily. “Stay with me.”

Elio softened, biting his lip. “Actually, I think I’m gonna have to rain check. I’m really tired.” And sore. Fuck, he was so sore. He ached literally… all over.

“Yeah, sure, dude.” Craig said. “Talk to you later, then?”

“Yeah, have a good um, work out.” Elio said sleepily, hanging up the phone. 

Robert let out a soft breath as Elio finally put the phone down, snuggling against him. 

“You still feeling jealous, baby?” Elio asked softly, bringing his hand up to gently play with the hair at the nape of Robert’s neck. 

Robert huffed. “No.” He grumbled. 

“No?” Elio asked and Robert shook his head, nestling closer against him and inhaling deeply. 

“Just miss you.” He admitted gruffly, holding onto Elio a little tighter. “You’re always gone when I wake up.”

“Oh, honey.” Elio said softly, pressing a kiss to the side of Robert’s head. “You should’ve said something, I can always just change my work out times.”

Robert shrugged. “You don’t have to change anything for me.”

“Relationships are about compromise.” Elio reminded him. “If we only accommodate one of us the whole time, then that’s not really a relationship, is it? I want you to be happy when you wake up, and if me being next to you in bed is gonna achieve that? Then I’m gonna try my damned hardest to be there right next to you when you wake up.”

Robert didn’t say anything for a few moments. “Go back to sleep, you’re talking too much.” He said sleepily, but Elio knew he’d taken it on board. 

“Mm, okay.” Elio agreed, the thought of more sleep sounding really good right now. “Next time we wake up, though, I’m riding the fuck out of you.” As if he could handle that. Maybe suck his cock, instead, let Robert fuck his face, maybe. That sounded really good.

Robert chuckled sleepily, pulling Elio’s body flush against his own. 

“You know damn well you’re not gonna do that” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Elio’s neck. “M gonna ride the fuck out of you, instead.” He said Elio breathed a soft sleepy giggle.

“Mm, I look forward to it.” He murmured, yawning and letting his eyes fall back closed.

Neither of them said anything after that, Elio gently playing with Robert’s hair until he got too tired to keep the movement up, and they both drifted back into a sound sleep.


End file.
